Darkest Embers
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: What if the cat clan members didn't exist? What if the clan members were twolegs who could change into cats? What if there was a fifth clan of fox people? Will I ever stop asking questions? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

The clans have been here for as long as anyone can remember. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Emberclan. The first four clans consist of cat people. While Emberclan consists of kitsunes or fox people. Long ago all of the clans lived peacefully. But one kitsune attacked the cat people causing a large war between the clans. Emberclan lost and was banished from the forest.

All but one kitsune left the forest. The kitsune that stayed was named Koori. Her father disowned her since she had fallen in love with the Thunderclan leader Takuya. Takuya had black hair and brown eyes. Koori had bright red hair and blue eyes. Through the generations Thunderclan lost all kitsune features. But in twenty years, Thunderclan's kitsune blood will rise once again in one kit who will be named Rosa.

So that is the prologue of Darkest Embers. Oh and about my story PokeRescue. It is currently on hold because I am trying to create the next chapter. My poor little mind is fresh out of ideas for it.


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day- 16 Years After Birth

"Rosa. Rosa. Rosa!!! Come on you crazy chick!!! Dawn patrol!!!! Remember Windclan border. If you see that prat Midnight, you can taunt him! Brag about how well you did in protecting the border between us and Shadowclan and how you thought of a way to get rid of that badger yesterday." Fala, another Thunderclan apprentice, said and yelled. Fala had brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Fine…I'm getting up. Your words of bragging have inspired me to rise from slumber. But I will have to visit my big brother first. Don't forget I can only go on the patrol if he says so. The bossy medicine cat." Rosa mumbled rubbing her bright blue eyes and scratching her raven locks. While Rosa was rising from the bed the way she sat up caused her wounded shoulder to ache. After climbing out the bed carefully, she quickly got dressed and ran out into the clearing. There she saw her mother and father fussing over her new baby sister named Adele.

Running into the medicine cat den Rosa began to call to the medicine cat. "Omar! Hey Omar! I'm here for you to check my shoulder!"

"Yeah, Rosa, I heard you. I was just making a poultice for you. Now take your top off so I can spread it on. Plus you can go on patrol."

Rosa pulled her top off and shivered when the cold poultice was worked into the wound. Nodding her thanks to Omar, Rosa ran out and towards the opening in the clearing leading towards the outside world. When Fala and the rest of the patrol came into view, Rosa waved at them with her good arm. "Okay now that we're all here lets go." One of the warriors said.

Along Windclan Border—Cat Form

Rosa stayed behind the rest of the patrol with Fala. They were currently whispering about a previously mentioned Windclan apprentice. "Rosa I don't get why you fight constantly with Midnight. I mean he's fairly attractive. So why do you fight?" Fala asked.

"Well you see it started when I just became an apprentice. It was the first gathering after the badger family had been run out. I had fought quite well, so I was receiving a lot of praise from the other clan leaders and older warriors. Well Midnight and his father, who we all know as the Windclan deputy, came over and his father started praising me. When his father left, Midnight turned to me and said, '_You think you're so special. Receiving all of the admiration of the clan leaders and warriors. You make me sick!_' He just spat that into my face and walked away. He didn't even know who I was! For crying out loud! It just made me so sad. I had actually wanted to be his friend or at least get to know him. I literally started crying when he walked away." Rosa whispered to her friend. Midnight is a very handsome young man. He's seventeen, has black hair and hazel eyes. And a very nice build.

Technically, he was downright hot…if you were a Windclan she-cat. But everyone can dream. To be exact Fala can dream about Midnight. Rosa, on the other hand, wouldn't even dare think about him in such a way.

"Good afternoon Storm, Midnight." One of the warriors ahead of Rosa and Fala said.

Cliffhanger!!!!!

Yes I'm being evil for a cliffie. Oh well be happy that I'm posting this. Now go and hit that wonderful and pretty button down at the bottom.

~Rosa


	3. Chapter 2

"The world really just wants to mess with me today, doesn't it?" Rosa mewed quietly to Fala.

"Well at least he's some very nice eye candy!" Fala mewed excitedly…but quietly. And all our little heroine could do was glare at her friend. Well what could one do if their friend was calling your enemy eye candy? Rosa just sighed and continued forward till the rest of the patrol and two cats that she really didn't want to see came into her view. It was worse when she heard what the other apprentice {who was going to become a warrior soon} was saying.

"It was amazing! There was at least ten Shadowclan warriors, and that includes their deputy, too! Rosa yelled at me to run and get help while she handled the Shadowclan cats. I was hesitant at first. I mean, who wouldn't be? Leaving their clan-mate to the mercy of ten Shadowclan warriors! I ran back to our camp and got fifteen of our own warriors, but by the time we got back, Rosa had sent six of those Shadowclan _warriors_ running back into their territory!" The apprentice mewed excitedly, obviously happy to tell the story to someone who didn't know yet.

"Don't forget about two days ago." Purred one warrior.

"Oh! Yesterday a badger came into our territory and Rosa, along with me, was on the patrol to investigate. When we got to the site where the badger was seen, it was digging a set and was pretty far in. None of us knew what to do! But then Rosa came up with the idea to make it chase the fastest of us towards the Shadowclan border, and the slowest would get it to go on to Shadowclan's territory. The best part though was when it was Rosa's turn to lead the badger. Before she could even take a paw step it tackled her to the ground. I started to run towards it to help her, but the badger started to back off growling in pain. Turned out that Rosa had clawed its throat so much that she broke through the skin and it couldn't breathe. By the time the rest of the patrol came to see what was wrong, that badger was long gone to badger heaven!" Rosa padded over at this point thinking it was better to show herself than to just let this eccentric cat keep talking.

Bowing her head to both Midnight and Storm, "Good morning Storm, Midnight. *turns to apprentice that told stories* You seem to have forgotten the fact that I was extremely beaten up after Shadowclan, and the fact that that badger tried to slice of my arm."

"Yeah, yeah. Details, details." The apprentice replied. Rosa glared at the cat causing him to back away from her in mock fear.

"Just remember when I have a clean bill of health, that your fluffy little tail won't be so fluffy at the end of training." Rosa playfully hissed. All of the warriors, including Storm, and Fala purred at this. Midnight did nothing but stare into Thunderclan's dense undergrowth. When Rosa looked at everyone, with a WTF? look on her face, and saw Midnight she instantly turned sour. "Shouldn't we be patrolling?" She asked the amused warriors. They all looked at her with guilty looks on their faces and bid goodbye to Storm and Midnight.

Back at Thunderclan Camp-Human Form

Rosa was currently locked away in her bedroom, moping about Midnight not even caring that she was pulling out Fala's hair. "Ow. Rosa. Ow! Rosa! OW! ROSA!" Fala screamed causing apprentices and warriors, who were fetching apprentices, that were passing their room to stop and stare at Rosa and Fala's bedroom door.

"Huh? What?" Rosa mumbled looking down at Fala who had tears in her eyes and was sitting on the floor.

"You were pulling my hair with enough ferocity that it would have killed anyone who wasn't me!" Fala sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Fala!" Rosa said letting go of Fala's hair to give the girl a sisterly hug.

Back when they were kits and could only play with others, Rosa was shunned, while Fala was miss popularity. The reason why Rosa was shunned was because she had a bit of Kitsune look to her. Her eyes to be exact. Everyone shunned her since everyone hated Kitsunes. The only people who tried to make her feel wanted were Omar and the rest of her family. But it didn't help. When Fala noticed the young kit sitting by herself, Fala took the chance to get to know Rosa. Fala didn't care that Rosa had Kitsune blood running through her veins, she only cared that Rosa was all alone and didn't have friends.

Let's just say that _**that**_ was when all hope for normality in Thunderclan left the building on full speed ahead. Ever since the day they became friends the warriors and elders knew that a normal day inside of the camp either ment that one of the girls was sick or was outside of the camp. When the girls were finally made apprentices, let's just say the elders would be happier with newborn kits searching their pelts for fleas and ticks. Plus Rosa was picked on a lot when she was first made an apprentice. But as Rosa and Fala grew everyone warmed up to Rosa and started to talk to her.

But for now let's get back to the present where Rosa is trying to tie Fala's hair into a bun. Hey every girl needs to impress a boy now and again. Rosa doesn't know who this boy is and has been trying to figure it out. Fala doesn't flirt with any of the Thunderclan boys minus Omar, just to be evil, which creeps the _**HELL**_ out of Rosa. Even though then they would be sisters for real, but come on! Omar can't even look at a girl with lovey-dovey feelings without getting smoted by Starclan, well maybe not smoted. But Fala just loves to mess with him. And Rosa always says that sometime after a while of Fala teasing Omar, he's just going to lose it and Fala probably won't be a virgin anymore.

Thus Fala always says that it would be fun and he would lose all of that nasty animalistic feelings. Then when Rosa falls asleep, she dreams that Omar has a daughter and that the mother is Fala. She usually wakes up screaming. Fala then wakes up screaming and warriors come running in wondering what the hell is going on and the girls just stare at them and scream. Gotta love those two. Fala never learned why Rosa woke up screaming and Rosa never learned why Fala screamed with her.

Cliffie!!! First update in a while too. But you learned the starting of Rosa and Fala's friendship. And we got to meet Midnight. And just who is Storm? Heck! I don't know yet. I guess we will learn in the future.

~Rosa


	4. Chapter 3

Fala turned towards Rosa with a curious look upon her face. "So why were you trying to make me bald via ripping?"

"I was thinking about that prat Midnight. He wasn't even paying attention to the story of my heroics. Is it bad that I'm obsessing over his opinion but I hate his guts?" Rosa looked at her best friend.

"Well…I guess it is okay. A little creepy if you ask me. I wonder what he was thinking while he was spacing out. If you space out like that, you have to be thinking about something." Fala was beginning to ramble and when she rambles it will go on for a very long time.

During this time, Rosa was pondering on what Midnight could have possibly been thinking about. _Could he have a girl in Windclan that he fancies? No thinking about that Rosa. You hate the little prat and he is in a different clan for crying out loud! _Rosa was pretty close to screaming out loud from all of the frustration she bottled inside. She looked over to Fala, who was stroking her own hair and still rambling, and wondered whether Fala ever felt the frustration that came with the male sub-species.

Rosa sighed and reached over to Fala to push the brown-haired girl. Pushing was the only way that Fala would stop rambling. "Fala, please stop and go flirt with Omar. And possibly lose your virginity to him." Rosa rolled her eyes at the disturbed look on the other girl's face. But none the less, Fala stood and left. Rosa leaned back and assumed a stretched out position on the floor.

_Maybe I should head out and go hunting. Hunting always makes me feel better when I'm down._ Deciding on her plan of attack, Rosa stood and walked out of her den. After entering the clearing she noticed a hunting patrol preparing to leave. "Excuse me! But may I join you on your patrol?" Rosa called out as she transformed into her cat form.

"Why of course! We could always use an extra set of paws on a hunt!" A tabby tom mewed. Rosa nodded her thanks and followed the patrol out of the Thunderclan camp. After a couple of bounds into the deep forest, the tom from before spoke up. "How about we split up? We should be able to get more prey if we do."

Everyone agreed and split. Rosa went in a completely opposite direction from the rest, who went in generally the same direction. Scenting the air, she identified a black bird about twenty paces ahead. Moving forward, the bird came into sight. Crouching into the correct stance, Rosa sprang. Just before the bird could fly away, she pushed it to the ground and delivered a killing blow.

Burying her kill, Rosa scented the air again. Instantly a scent that wasn't wanted invaded her nose. _Windclan!_ Racing to the area of the Windclan cat, that was within Thunderclan borders, she spotted Midnight in human form. Transforming back into her human self, Rosa glared at the intruding boy. "Midnight! You realize that you are on Thunderclan territory, right? I sugge-" Her threat was cut off by something soft and warm.

Starring at Midnight's face was a little difficult in her book. Considering one: he was kissing her; and two: he appeared to be enjoying it, if going by his closed eyes was anything. _What the hell is going on?_ Rosa mentally screamed.

Rosa: Well that was fun to write! I don't own Warriors! For if I did…well Hollyleaf wouldn't of ran away and would have been one of the three. I was actually watching the second Harry Potter story as I wrote this. There are hints of Ron/Hermione in this one too!


End file.
